livecodefandomcom_de-20200214-history
BottomPattern
Specifies the pattern of a three-D object's lowered edge. Syntax: set the bottomPattern of to {empty | | } Examples: set the bottomPattern of scrollbar 2 to 4934 set the bottomPattern of button "OK" to savedPattern Objects whose threeD property is set to true appear to stick out of or recede into the screen. Use the bottomPattern property to specify the color of the shadowed edge of the object(glossary). Pattern images can be color or black-and-white. To be used as a pattern on Mac OS, an image must be 128x128 pixels or less, and both its height and width must be a power of 2. To be used on Windows and Linux, height and width must be divisible by 8. To be used as a fully cross-platform pattern, both an image's dimensions should be one of 8, 16, 32, 64, or 128. The bottomPattern of controls is drawn starting at the control upper right corner: if the control is moved, the pattern does not shift. Setting the bottomPattern of an object to empty allows the bottomPattern of the object owner to show through. Use the effective to find out what pattern is used for the object, even if its own bottomPattern is empty. If the object's showBorder property is false, the bottomPattern has no effect. The setting of the bottomPattern property has different effects, depending on the object type: * The bottomPattern of a stack determines the bottomPattern of each object in the stack that does not have its own bottomPattern. * The bottomPattern of a card or group determines the pattern of the border around the card or group, as well as determining the bottomPattern of each object in the card or group that does not have its own bottomPattern. * The bottomPattern of a button forms a border on the bottom and right edges of the button. If the button"s threeD property is false, the bottomPattern has no effect. * The bottomPattern of a field forms a border on the top and left edges of the field and (if the field is a scrolling field) the bottom and right edges of the arrow boxes at the ends of the scrollbar and the top and left edges of the scroll area. The field bottomPattern also determines the pattern of the bottom and right edges of any text in the field whose textStyle is set to "threeDBox". If the field's threeD property is false, the field border is not affected. * The bottomPattern of a scrollbar forms a border on the bottom and right edges of the arrow boxes at the ends of the scrollbar, and the top and left edges of the scroll area. * The bottomPattern of a graphic, audio clip, video clip, or image has no effect. * The bottomPattern of a player or EPS objects forms a border on the top and left edges of the object. If the object threeD property is false, the bottomPattern has no effect. If an object's bottomPattern is set, the pattern is shown instead of the color specified by the bottomColor. See also: EPS (object),field (object),stack (object),control (object),textStyle (property),pixels (property),hiliteBorder (property),threeDHilite (property),patterns (property),width (property),topPattern (property),height (property),threeD (property),hilitePattern (property),foregroundPattern (property),owner (property),shadowPattern (property),bottomColor (property), Category: ui